


Utter Surprises

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Jo and Dean have settled into the vampire life, she has a surprise that will have his jaw hitting the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Surprises

Dean frowned when Jo asked him to sit down. She'd been overly moody the last couple weeks and he had absolutely no idea why. She'd also been overly picky in who she'd decided to eat for dinner, like certain blood types didn't taste right to her or something.

"Please, Dean. I need you to sit down." Her tone was soft as she stroked Cocoa gently while their baby curled up in her lap with a soft mewing sound.

He moved to sit next to her, hand reaching out to cup her cheek. "What is it, Sweets?"

She leaned into the touch with a soft smile before her hand rose and took his. Her fingers laced with his and she looked down at their hands, nervous. "You know how I've been...a little unbearable lately?"

His thumb stroked the back of her hand as he watched her. He smiled faintly, a little nervous and he tried not to show it. "Yeah, but I don't love you any less for it."

She chuckled softly as she looked up and kissed him for that. It helped. It also helped that he was softer, Cocoa's presence helping to remind him more of the soft and human side of him. She still wasn't sure how he'd take this, though. "I know...why I've been like that."

There's a soft chuckle as he nodded. "If we were still human, I'd have said you were pregnant." His grin faltered when she paled just a little. They hadn't been using protection since he turned her. Neither thought she could get pregnant, or that he could still father children. It was something none of the lore ever talked about. No hunter had come up against a bred vampire, just turned ones, or so they thought. "Jo...? Are...are you...?"

Jo nodded a little as her lower lip disappeared between her teeth. "I took three tests to be sure," she murmured. She sounded sad, upset when he seemed unsure about this.

His hand squeezed hers gently as he took a slow breath. They'd adopted Cocoa because they'd given up the hope of having kids of their own. So learning that not only could they have kids, but that they were was a lot to sink in. After a heartbeat that seemed like a year between them he leaned to kiss her deeply.

She gave a soft sound as she kissed him back, free hand cupping his cheek. "You're happy?"

Dean grinned against her mouth as he nipped her lower lip. "'M happy." He leaned into the touch on his cheek. "I told you before we got Cocoa that I wished we could have kids, you and me, Jo. I wasn't saying that because I thought the opportunity had passed. I meant it."

She smiled, shifting Cocoa out of her lap so she could straddle him and kiss him again with a happy sound. "I was worried you were gonna be upset," she murmured softly.

His arms slid around her waist to hold her to him, kissing her back deeply with a groan. "Never upset for that news. I think it's wonderful, Jo. And we'll have to set up a baby room...stay here in Rome for a while."

She chuckled softly. "I like Rome. Think it's the perfect city to raise a baby in."

His hand slid lightly to rest on her belly. "Who knows. Might be twins."

She laughed, eyes soft for his hand there, though she hit his shoulder. "Cocoa will be jealous enough with one."

He grinned more at that hit, kissing her again. "Cocoa will learn to accept our babies, whether there are one or two of them."

She melted into the kiss with a soft hum. "Sound so sure."

He hugged her to him, content to just hold her for now. He liked soaking this feeling in. They were going to have the family he’d always wanted to have with her, and there really were no words for how good that made him feel. "I am. We'll be a happy family."


End file.
